


Christmas Movies

by faequeentitania



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2012 [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Fic 2012, Bonding, Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It’s a Wonderful Life</i> on a December night raises a couple questions (and answers.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Movies

**Author's Note:**

> It took me way longer than it had any reason to to finish this. Partly because it wasn’t doing what I wanted (I’m still not super pleased with it) and partly because I forgot about it a little. Better late than never though, I guess.

"I understand that reference," Castiel said suddenly, like it was an epiphany, and Dean and Sam both looked at him with raised eyebrows. The hunters were on either side of him on the bed, all three of them leaning back against the headboard with legs stretched out on the mattress in front of them. It was an unexpectedly quiet evening, with some time to kill for once, and Castiel had invited himself to stay. Neither brother minded much.

"What reference?" Dean prompted, nudging the angel with his elbow gently, and Castiel cocked his head at the tv, still watching as he answered.

"That demon, Meg, she called me Clarence once, and I did not understand why. Now I see that she was referencing this movie."

"She called you Clarence?" Sam laughed, and Castiel nodded, still watching the movie intently, eyebrows drawn together in perplexity.

"Though, frankly, I now find that a little insulting. This movie has such gross inaccuracies regarding angels, and this particular angel seems rather inept at his tasks."

"Just a movie, Cas," Dean chortled, slinging an arm around his shoulders and giving a squeeze, "Suspension of disbelief is key."

"But it makes no _sense_ ," Castiel protested, “Why on earth-”

“Cas, that’s not the point of the movie,” Sam interjected, and Cas finally tore his eyes from the screen to give Sam a puzzled stare, “The whole angel thing is just a plot device; helps make a point to the main character and the audience."

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is to remind everyone that they're important. That even the little things we do can make a big difference in someone's life," Sam swallowed, "And that our mistakes don't outweigh the good we can do. That’s what we hope for, anyway."

Dean was staring determinately at the screen, before nodding and muttering a gruff, "What he said."

"I see," Castiel replied contemplatively, glancing between the brothers before all three of them turned their attention back to the screen.

"Millennia of observing the human race, and you still surprise me," Castiel commented after a moment, "Your capability for sentiment is quite a perfect aspect of your creation."

“Thanks... I think?” Sam said skeptically, and Castiel nodded simply.

“It was intended as a compliment, you may take it as one,” he clarified, and Dean scoffed, giving Castiel’s shoulder a little shake.

“Just watch the movie, man.”

“As you wish.”


End file.
